


Olor

by WeroCosmik_Sandia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Luz Noceda, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, Amo hacer cosas Fluff, Eda Clawthorne - Freeform, El omegaverse es extraño pero también me emociona, Espero que lillit sea alguien bueno, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Parent Lilith Clawthorne, Hay más personajes pero meh, Lilith Clawthorne Redemption, Lumity, Luz ajena, Luz y Amity solo deben ser esponjosas entre si desde luego, No sé que hacer con tanta etiqueta .-., Omega Amity Blight, gus porter - Freeform, soft, willow park - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeroCosmik_Sandia/pseuds/WeroCosmik_Sandia
Summary: Luz nunca olvidará el olor de Amity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 35
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

Luz Noceda tenía un pésimo sentido del olor , en el mundo humano no existían tales cosas como 'Omega , Beta y Alfa' o géneros secundarios para simplificar.

Hombre y mujer , nada más.

Pero al parecer en las Islas era diferente.

— ¿Eda? — Pregunto en el sofá a su maestra quien solo hizo un sonido 'hmm?' en función de que la escuchaba — ¿Que es un género secundario? —

Luz ya llevaba tiempo en Hexide pero solo fue hasta hace poco que le entregaron un par de papeles que tenía que rellenar para hacer su estancia oficial , entre estos un espacio sobre cual era su género secundario y los días aproximados de su celo.

Su maestra la miro confundida.

— Chica ¿Los humanos no tienen Beta's , Omegas o Alphas? — Eda normalmente no estaba sorprendida pero ese hecho cambiaba muchas cosas.

— ¿No? — Luz respondió algo confundida — ¿Exactamente qué es?.

— Es el género que conservan, por el titán , crei que eras Alpha todo está tiempo con ese olor tan dominante que sueltas — Eda luego de eso pasó a explicarle de manera vaga sobre los géneros en las islas.

También un poco sobre su olor intenso que en su mayoría era neutral pero que no se podía confundir con un Beta.

Luz seguía sin entender muy bien todo , ni siquiera comprende al 100 el tema del olor.

\----------------

— ¿Entonces no tienen género secundario?— Gus estaba emocionado mientras anotaba este hecho en su libreta.

— Pues no , aunque Eda dice que mi fisionomía y mi olor indica que soy Alpha aunque no entiendo exactamente porque — Es decir , tampoco es como si le hubiera prestado mucha atención al tema de Biología pero sabría si de verdad había seudo-generos. ¿Verdad?.

— Eso explicaría porque no respondes a algunos olores — Willow entendió al fin porque Luz no tenía miedo de acercarce a algunas zonas donde el olor de un Alpha fue dominante.

— Bueno , también tengo pésimo sentido del olor — Luz solo se burló de su situación.

Todo era una situación ilarante.

\----------------

Menta y Fresas inunda el lugar , Luz lo había olido antes pero siempre lo ignoro al no entender muy bien , pero esta vez era diferente. Sabía que era , sabía de quién era.

Observó a Amity acercándose algo nerviosa y deseándoles buenos días.

Gus y Willow le devolvieron el saludo pero Luz no , ella se quedó atónita ante el olor , ante la suave mezcla de la menta con las fresas que causaba una explocion de olores en ella.

Gus y Willow se alejaron un poco de ella observándola claramente confundidos.

— ¿Tierra mojada? — Amity soltó en un casi chillido sintiendo una extraña atracción hacia Luz.

Ambas se contemplaron en el pasillo , sintiendoce atraídas por los olores que desprendían sin problemas de sus cuerpos y que empezaron a arremovilarse en la zona.

Hasta que un chorro de agua impacto a Luz siendo seguido para Amity.

— Un poco de agua para pasar los pasillos — Viney se sonrió levemente mientras algunos estudiantes aprovechaban para seguir su camino , las feromonas fueron tan densas para las personas que alguien tenía que intervenir antes de que un profesor llegara.

Luz estaba tanto agradecida como enfunfurruñada (no entendía bien el último sentimiento , era complicado).

Luz no volvió a experimentar una situación así desde que Eda le pasó los suplementos para mantener a su Alpha recién emergente bajo control.

Pero nunca olvida que siempre que está cerca de Amity puede oler aquella fragancia de Menta y Fresas que era lo mejor que podía oler.

Tal vez no tenga el mejor sentido del olfato pero actualmente sabe cuándo Amity está cerca.


	2. Ajeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz siendo Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well , no pensé que haría más de dos partes pero tengo un par de ideas que usaré. Disfruten.

En un inicio Luz camino sin problemas por los pasillo , sonriente y con ánimos , causando uno que otro estrago. Esto no ha cambiado en la actualidad solo que ahora comprende un poco más porque algunos estudiantes no pasan por ciertos pasillos.

— ¿De verdad no sientes el aroma? — Willow le pregunto confundida mientras se mantenía a una distancia lejana.

— Nope — Luz respondió mientras Gus escribía notas sobre está comportamientos humano.

— ¿Tal vez su alfa es demaciado poderoso? — Gus intentaba buscar cierta explicación a porque Luz no tenía miedo.

— O tal vez es igual a ella — Willow negó mientras reía , el hecho de que su alfa interior fuera igual de ajeno a todas las señales podía ser una posibilidad.

Todo era una completa locura con Luz , pero al menos ya podían entenderse entre si algunas cosas que antes eran difíciles de asimilar.

\---------

— ¿Amity? — Luz pregunto por su compañera que se veía algo distraida.

— ¿Si Luz!?— Prácticamente Chillo la menor de los Bligth saliendo de su trance.

Estar cerca de luz normalmente no es tan impactante pero de verdad estaban cerca y podía oler el aroma a tierra mojada que estaba sacando de control a su Omega.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Si no te sientes bien podemos dejar el día de hoy el club — Luz estaba preocupada.

— Oh no , estoy bien , podemos seguir — Amity insistió mientras volvía a ver el libro con su cara sonrojada. _Era tan vergonzoso._

— Mmm...okay— Luz dijo no del todo convencida pero volvió al libro.

Y tal vez Luz no lo notaba pero el olor de Amity se estaba volviendo loco intentando atraer la atención de Luz y aunque Amity estaba leyendo también tenía un ojo puesto en como reaccionaria Luz. Si le agradaba o no su olor.

_Ciertamente no cuenta el altercado del otro día , Nope._

Por su lado Luz solo estaba leyendo a gusto , claro , estaba sintiendo el olor de mentas y fresas , pero eso siempre lo sentía cada que estaba cerca de Amity así que era normal.

Amity intento calmar a su Omega mientras suspiraba con cansancio al ver que Luz no respondía ni siquiera con molestia.

El Alpha de Luz sería su perdición.

\-----------

— ¿Que es un calor? — Luz pregunto a sus amigos luego de que se despidiera de Eda quien le dejo esa duda y optó por uir.

Corrección , Luz sería la perdición de **todos**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana subiré la última parte , que tengan linda noche uwu


	3. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña explicacion-  
> Y un descontrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que voy a alargar esto un poco , hay muchas cosas que quiero escribir jsjsjs
> 
> Tengo el Headcannon de que Viney es de segundo grado , no he visto las edades pero meh

Luego de clases se reunieron en la cafeteria , Luz llego casi de primero siendo seguida de Amity , Gus , Willow y Viney.

Viney en parte estaba alli porque ninguno hiba a enfrentar la conversación que tenían por delante sin otro Alpha ( además de que Willow prácticamente la arrastro con ellos )

— Entonces..¿Que es un Celo? — Pregunto Luz golpeando la mesa con sus dedos haciendo un pequeño sonido.

La verdad es que la humana estaba haciendo un par de teorías en clase , aunque ninguna le convenció mucho ya que las relacionaba con 'Celos' y Eda dijo vagamente que eso se debe al genero secundario pero huyó antes de contestar sus preguntas.

Todos voltearon a ver a Viney. Quien rio al notar eso , no sabían como enfrentarlo y le daba gracia.

— Bueno Luz , el Celo es como nosotros le llamamos al periodo de tres a cinco dias en donde nuestro Omega o Alpha , busca un compañero — Viney intento ser lo mas suave posible.

— Oh ¿Como un amigo? — eso no funcionaba con luz. _Obviamente_.

Todos en la mesa sintieron las ganas de golpearce la frente.

— Mas como una pareja , que en el caso que muerdas exactamente entre su cuello y hombro se volverá tu pareja de por vida — Viney siguió su explicación siendo recibida por un asentimiento de Luz.

— Eso es raro pero genial — Luz estaba bastante intrigada sobre este tema — ¿Aunque que pasa con los beta? — Le pregunto a todos en la mesa ante el hecho de que sólo menciono Omega y Alpha.

— Bueno , aunque ciertamente tambien tienen su ciclo ellos no lo sienten tan de golpe como los demás — Willow fue la que proporciono la información.

— ¿Golpe? , Eda dijo que era un Alpha ¡¿Significa que me enfermare?! — El significado de Golpe no fue muy claro para luz quien lo identifico casi como enfermedad.

— Es mas como que tus feromonas se vuelven locas y puedes oler a los Omega mas compa-— Viney no termino de explicar antes de que Luz se levantara de la mesa con energía.

— ¿¡Amity es Omega?! ¡Eso es tan genial! Y explicaria porque puedo olerla cuando esta cerca — Luz se emociono mientras volvía a sentarse y Amity a su lado se sonrojaba.

— Oh ¿Así que hueles predominantemente a Amity? — Willow sonrió con astucia , Parece que el alfa de Luz no es tan ajeno a la Bligth.

— Uh si , Menta y fresas , es un bonito olor la verdad — Luz dijo volteando a ver a Amity quien estaba prácticamente muriendo.

— Parece que tienes todo un cuento — Viney se rio levemente antes de continuar — Oh bueno , tengo clases dentro de poco asi que te diré lo básico ahora que entiendo un poco mas tu dinámica.

Viney en un inicio pensaba que Luz era Beta ante el hecho de que ni se inmutó a sus feromonas de Alpha protegiendo el salon de castigos la primera vez que se vieron y lo dejo pasar , pero ante el hecho de que la propia Luz no entendia a su Alpha era extraño y de cierta forma gracioso.

— como no puedes sentir las feromonas te diré que nunca pases por los pisos superiores del ala este , son controlados por otros chicos de último año y te tomaran como una retadora — Viney dijo casi con una mueca.

Aunque ella y otro chico de segundo año tenían control del primero piso y muchos salones de primer año _(omitamos la zona cerca del campo que era controlado por uno de tercero y que no le agradaba nadie.)_ Y eran indulgentes con todos para que se sintieran cómodos , aquellas zonas específicas eran propiedad de los de tercero que destruirían a cualquier Alpha que se acercara mucho , Suerte que no habían visto a Luz las veces que paso por alli.

— Okey , tampoco es como si pasara mucho por alli — Luz alzo los hombros sin problema alguno.

Iban a continuar la conversación sobre algunas otras dudas que tenía Luz pero grito la campana y tuvieron que irse a clase.

  
——————————————————————

Mas tarde cuando Luz y Amity estaban teniendo otra reunión del Club de Azura.

Fue extraño la verdad , a diferencia de otras veces que el Alpha de Luz no reaccionaba estaba vez , sorprendentemente, lo hizo. Amity se sintió tentada a acercarce mas a Luz pero se quedo inmóvil , casi cono estatua intentando ignorar a su Omega.

— Amity , si no te sientes bien podemos cancelar , llevas dos reuniones del grupo rara y estoy preocupada — Luz tomo el hombro de Amity quien la volteo a ver con sorpresa.

Eso fue todo , Amity se rompió en un sonrojo mientras su Omega tomaba posesión de ella y abrazo a Luz.

— _¿Que car-_ Amity? — Un poco del español se le salio a Luz mientras era abrazada por Amity.

Aunque no nego el abrazo se confundió ya que normalmente era ella quien iniciaba los abrazos.

— ¿Estas bien?¿Debo llamar a Willow?¿Em?¡¿Ed?! — Aunque aceptaba el abrazo tambien estaba entrando en pánico mientras sentía como Amity restregaba su cabeza en su cuello.

Entonces Amity volvio a despertar y se alejo rápidamente al ver lo que estaba haciendo con un sonrojo , igual al del evento del Grugby.

— ¡Yo-siento-Ah! — Amity trago intentando calmar su corazon y buscando mejores palabras que sus balbuceos , afortunadamente Luz espero una respuesta confundida — Mi Omega se salio de control un momento- creo que se sentía seguro contigo — Amity suspiro tratando de no ver a Luz a los ojos.

— Oh , puedes volver a abrazarme si quieres — Luz no entendió bien lo que quiso decir y bueno- Amity no pudo decirle que no aun cuando se sonrojo hasta el tope.

Emira y Edrid no preguntaron cuando Amity llego con el olor de Luz , solo empezaron a molestarla.  
Eda solo sonrió un poco al reconocer el olor de la menor de los Bligth en su aprendiz.


	4. Celo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz recibe una noticia luego de su lucha contra el emperador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento , no estuve muy bien los últimos días , sin contar que también estoy escribiendo algo más.  
> ¡Disfruten!

Luego de lo sucedido con el emperador Luz tuvo que quedarse unos días en la casa búho mientras la marea se calmaba. Cuando finalmente pudo salir se dirigió a la escuela con entusiasmo para encontrar a sus amigos.

— ¡Willow!¡Gus! — apenas los vio , los abrazo con fuerza.

— ¡Luz! — Gritaron también ellos correspondiendo su abrazo.

Finalmente podía volver a la escuela. Pero eso en si era muy malo.

— Oh por unos días pensé que no podría volver y moriría escuchando a Hooty pero aquí estamos Yey! — Expreso Luz más que todo para si misma.

— es agradable tenerte de vuelta Luz — Willow rio levemente.

— es cierto , esto no era lo mismo sin ti — Gus apoyo el pensamiento , había una gran falta de desastres en la escuela.

— Pff , no te preocupes ahora no faltare — Expreso haciendo una pose de grito para asegurarce a si misma como una promesa.

— Wow , tranquila con tu olor — Expreso Willow un poco desconcertada , su Omega estaba algo loco en ese momento- tal vez porque Luz confronto a Belos.

— ¿Que? — Luz dejo lo que estaba haciendo para observar confundida a Gus quien solo alzó los hombros igual de confundido.

— ¿Le ganaste a Belos? — Willow pregunto mientras intentaba respirar correctamente.

— Más bien fue como una jugarreta , pero eso no es importante ¿Estás bien Willow? — Luz intento acercarce pero una mano alzada de Willow la detuvo.

— Tu olor es muy fuerte Luz , no es un sentimiento muy grato el que tiene mi Omega por eso — Antes de que Willow hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera una mano tocó su hombro y poco a poco volvió a la normalidad.

— ¿Están bien por aquí? — Viney llegó al rescate de los Omegas en la zona ante la fuerte llegada de un olor. Usando su propio aroma creaba una atmósfera respirable para que no calleran en sus instintos.

Normalmente eso se conocía como 'Patron' Un alfa suprimía el efecto de otro alfa para que el Omega al que este dirigido no se sienta mal o entre en celo.

— Mucho mejor ahora , gracias — Willow le agradeció de corazón.

— Eso es bueno de escuchar y Luz , creo que no es bueno venir a la escuela estando en Celo — Viney le envío una mirada divertida.

— ¿En Celo? — Luz se miro a si misma — Pero yo no estoy buscando a nadie , oh bueno , tal vez a Amity pero es para saludarla — Apenas dijo eso se escuchó un chillido algo alejado — raro.

— así que Amity — Willow se rió de la implicacion — Creo que estaba en su casillero.

— Gracias Willow! — Luz procedió a irse despidiendoce de los Tres.

— ¡Pasa más tarde por mi salon para entregarte unos supresores! — Viney le gritó mientras se diría a su clase.

— Okey! — Luz no entendía aún que eran reguladores pero Viney era la que explicaba las cosas de Alphas así que le seguiria.

\-------————----------------————----

Finalmente , luego de dar un par de vueltas encontró a Amity y la envolvió en un abrazo.

— ¡Amity! — Expreso su nombre con alegria y emocion.

— ¡¿Luz?! — Amity chillo con sorpresa pero evidente felicidad.

Ambas fueron envueltas por el olor de la otra , Un suave olor a mentas que calmaba a Luz junto al rico olor de las fresas. Luz ama el olor de Amity y Amity ama el olor a tierra mojada que rodeaba siempre a Luz , tan simple pero tan potente a la vez.

Y entonces el olor se intensificó más.  
Amity quería ser envuelta completamente por ese olor , que sepan que ya tiene una alfa pero sobre todo quería rodear a Luz con su aroma para que nadie más se acercará.

— ¿Estás en Celo? — Amity pregunto algo temerosa por su Omega pero lo oculto para su bien. La repuesta le intrigaba.

— Yep , pero aún no entiendo del todo la implicacion que dió Viney , no estoy buscando a nadie o bueno , lo hacía contigo — Luz explico mientras la cara de Amity enrojecia poco a poco , ahora entendía porque pensó en Luz hace unos segundos , su olor la había buscado.

— Si , es mejor buscarte unos supresores — Amity miro de reojo a un par de omegas que estaban viendo en esa dirección o más bien buscaban el origen del aroma. Les mostró sus colmillos junto a un señor fruncido y desaparecieron.

Aunque lo Omegas no sean tan fuertes como los Alphas estos también tienen su propia jerarquía entre ellos , en su caso , Amity esta al tope entre los Omegas de Primer año. 

Luego de aquella reunión Amity acompaño a Luz hasta el salón de Viney quien le entrego un par de gomitas que aunque sabían un poco raras las trago sin problemas. En algún punto Luz terminaría de comprender todo sobre Alfas y Omegas.

\----------———---------------————----

En su mayoría Willow nunca va al baño , en parte porque no le agradaba del todo pero como no había agua para las plantas en su salón tuvo que ir hasta los baños por esta.

Su sorpresa fue mucha al encontrar a Luz tirando agua hacia su cara y sacudiéndose un poco.

— ¿Estás bien Luz? — Pregunto con cuidado.

Lo cual no funcionó pues Luz se asustó y callo contra el piso haciendo un quejido para luego levantarse rápidamente intentando parecer casual.

— Claro que lo estoy , no veo porque no lo estaría — Willow se habría creído eso sí no fuera por el nerviosismo que mostraba. Le envío una mirada sería haciendo a Luz suspirar.

— No tienes que decirlo si no quieres , pero obviamente te está incomodando — Willow intento ser lo más suave posible y logró un asentimiento de su parte.

— Desde que Viney me dió las extrañas gomitas ha Sido raro para mí , pienso en Amity , lo bueno que huele y que quiero verla , aunque eso lo pienso normalmente ahora es más extrañó pues siento mi cara arder y mi corazón más rápido y no lo sé , me hace sentir confundida y feliz y mal — Luz prácticamente empezó a desvariar , pero todo giraba en torno a alguien. Amity Bligth.

— Luz ¿Exactamente qué piensas de Amity? — Willow hizo la pregunta definitiva.

Siempre pensó que Amity era un desastre lésbico sonrojándose por Luz y casi causando algún problemas , pero ahora veía que no era la única teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo Luz estaba siendo un desastre Bisexual que ni sabe que está describiendo lo que es un claro enamoramiento.

Ambas son un desastre.


	5. Luz reflexiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2200 palabras-  
> 800 de Luz dandoce cuenta de su enamoramiento y un poco de mi Headcannon  
> Y el resto de pura suavidad uwu

'Exactamente , ¿Qué piensas de Amity?'

Aquella pregunta persiguió a Luz durante todo el día y todavía lo hace. Le había respondido a willow lo que pensaba. Que Amity era muy inteligente , trabajadora y diligente.

Willow se le quedó observando como si esperara algo más , luego de eso Willow tuvo que irse y la conversación se cortó. Y efectivamente , Luz no le había dicho todo a Willow.

Tal vez porque no lo pensó a profundidad pero ahora lo estaba haciendo , acostada en su cama y a punto de dormir es que pensó seriamente en que pensaba de Amity. No dejo de lados los anteriores pensamientos ya que los mantenía firmemente , pero también pensó en Amity como alguien un poco explosiva pensando en lo que sucedió el día que se 'conocieron' , tanto para bien como para mal.

También pensó en ella como alguien muy elegante , solo lo relaciono con el hecho de su familia pero también como un hecho de Amity. La forma en que pasaba las páginas del libro , la forma en que caminaba.

Y por último , también pensó en Amity como alguien tierna. Pequeñas expresiones en el día a día que le daban el papel de tierna que Luz siempre notaba , las veces que Amity se colocaba roja de enojo o las veces que su Nariz se crispaba cuando estaba concentrada.

Luz persiguió todas esas características y pronto se dió cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasaba viendo a Amity , tanto de reojo como de frente. Cómo su mirada se giraba casi que inconsciente hacia la Bligth.

No lo entendía. Intento buscar que pensaba sobre Willow , saco algunas cosas pero no tan detalladas como con Amity y eso que se conocían incluso desde antes. No lo entendía.

Intento pensar en eso un poco más , Amity , Amity , Amity. ¿Que era Amity para ella? , ¡Obviamente era su amiga!   
¡Willow , Viney y Gus también lo eran! , ¿Entonces porque sentía aquella pequeña línea que lo diferenciaba?.

Intento disernir el sentimiento , solo para encontrar lo mismo , intento pensarlo , intento , intento. Solo volvió al comienzo. Una insertidumbre sobre Amity y cuál era la diferencia. No había. Era igual a Gus y Willow , pero no lo era.

Estuvo pensando sobre eso antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirce a la habitación de Eda , tal vez no sería lo mejor pero sería más productivo que quédarce pensando más.

Eda ya se encontraba dormida pero a su lado Lillit estaba sentada con algunos grifos a su alrededor. Fue bastante incómodo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Lillit? — Intento no sonar tan rígida , algo es algo.

— ¿Si? — Lillit sonaba igual.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Lillit estaba allí y aunque todas las cosas estaban perdonas , la punzada de odio aún se mantenía y Lillit parece mantener la Punzada de Culpa. Lo cual hace peor las cosas , volviendo todo más incómodo.

— ¿Cómo disiernes entre los sentimientos por las personas? — Aunque el tema original era Amity , ahora estaba intrigada de cierta medida.

— ¿Disernir? — Lillit pareció confundida un momento antes de caer en cuenta — Supongo que te refieras a saber si alguien te gusta , supongo — Luz solo levanto los hombros ante su explicación , no sabía que estaba buscando — Deberías preguntarle a Eda en ese caso , ella es buena para ese tipo de explicación. Luego de entrar al aquelarre del emperador no tuve muchos amigos y cuando tuve pocos amigos fue complicado decir si alguien me gustaba o no "¿Cómo iba a saberlo?, Apenas y se cómo se siente tener amigos" , Nunca estuve enamorada o eso supongo — Lillit se extendio un poco y pidió un silencioso perdón.

Pero , sorprendentemente aquello fue lo que Luz estaba buscando. Ella nunca supo diferenciar entre amigos o enamorados porque apenas estaba experimentando el cariño de amigos.

— Gracias — le susurro a Lillit antes de volver a su propia habitación.

Aquello había sido muy útil y ayudaba a explicarce a si misma. Claro , había tenido Crush con personajes ficticios pero esto no pasaba de más porque no existían y sus Crush con personas reales no eran posibles. Y si lo pensaba bien podía llegar a confundir un gran aprecio por cierto actor por un Crush.

Luz llegó a una iluminación apenas volvió a acostarce en su saco , No podía ver diferencia entre Amor y Amistad. Pero si es así ¿Porque sabe que hay algo diferente entre sus amigos y Amity?

Oh sí , todo eso empezó con el género secundario. Viney lo explico , buscaba a quien quería- ¿Significaba eso que buscaba a Amity?.

Oh

Oh

OH

Acaba de caer en cuenta que le gusta Amity. No solo como amiga. Tal vez el sentimiento sigue siendo difuso pero ya puede separarlo del sentimiento de Amistad de Willow y Gus.

Le gusta Amity.

Se siente como una gran revelación cuando lo piensa bien. Wow...

— Duérmete ya — King Balbuceo entre sueños y Luz se dió cuenta que seguía estando despierta. Observó su reloj para ver la hora y las dos de la mañana no fue una buena señal.

Dejo está revelación para mañana y como la enfrentaría a la Luz del futuro. Finalmente se durmió en la noche que fue tan largo pero también tan corta.

•••

No pudo evitar ser un desastre al día siguiente. Ahora que sentía el peso de sus sentimientos por Amity , se volvía tan extraño.

— Lo siento , no pude dormir muy bien por una abominación que no me salía — Amity llegó al almuerzo con tropiezos y somnolienta

— Pff claro , no es como si alguien hubiera pensado en ti a las dos de la mañ- — Luz solo se callo a si mismas mientras se desplomaba contra la mesa , Amity había explicado el porque y ella misma se había expuesto. Por suerte ninguno captó el significado y solo lo relacionaron con una confusión de Luz.

El resto del día fue mejor. Al menos así lo cree ella.

Y aunque estuviera en esa situación algo incómoda con sus sentimientos , debía ir al club de Azura. Que a este punto es dar su opinión de diversos libros interesantes que ven en la biblioteca.

Y entonces una cosa que posiblemente es la que ha causado el problema volvió como siempre. El olor de Amity. Aquel delicioso olor de la menta combinado con la suavidad de las fresas.

Ahora mismo no era el momento de encontrar encantador el olor de su amiga.

— Luz , ¿Estás bien? — Amity había dejado su libro y la estaba viendo fijamente.

— Pff , obvio que si , ¿Porque no lo estaría? — Sonrió lo mejor que pudo , por el momento solo tenía de dejar pasar los sentimientos burbujeantes.

— Es que pareces algo tensa y también por lo pasado en la cafetería — Amity estaba preocupaba por ella.

Por un lado se sintió muy bien el hecho de que Amity se preocupara por ella , se sentía especial de cierta manera. Como si de verdad pudiera llegar al amor de Amity.  
Y por el otro lado se sintió mal , este era su 'problema' y no tenía que meter a nadie más a esto , aunque Amity fuera en gran parte de esto.

— Solo un poco mareada con una explicación que me dió Eda , no te preocupes — Luz le sonrió suavemente.

Se aferró al sentimiento cálido en su pecho , aún cuando nunca pudiera expresarlo. ¿Porque Amity Amaría a una humana como ella? , Era imposible ya que había muchas mejores opciones de a quien amar. Y Luz no podría luchar contra ninguna de ellas.

Por ahora , solo bajaría los sentimientos y los sellaría. Así sería todo más fácil , como si la revelación de la noche anterior no hubiera pasado.

Pero el mundo quería joderle , oh sí.  
Se sintió bastante mal en un punto dónde solo podía oler las mentas con fresas en toda la habitación. Había una sensación en su estómago como si tuviera hambre , pero estuviera llena , y un sentimiento de querer rodear a Amity con su olor.

Sacudió su cabeza varias veces apartando todos los pensamientos y continuo la lectura de su libro , las letras eran borrosas y no podía centrarce en este hasta que en un punto lo sintió. Sintió como la puerta de sentimientos se abría y era dirigida por algo más.

•••

Amity estaba realmente preocupada por Luz , no era la afectuosa y energética de todos los días , hoy parecía más..., apagada.

Así que observó un poco más hoy a Luz cuando tuvieron su reunión del club. Intento preguntarle pero tal parecía que Luz no le contaría.  
Y luego sucedió algo extraño , La humana se levantó algo tambaleante de su puesto y se acercó a ella con pasos lentos pero seguros. Amity observó intrigada.

Y luego , la abrazo. Sintió su cara arder al tener a Luz tan cerca de ella , Luz parecía sentirce cómoda y Amity le siguió el juego. Claro , había veces que Amity y Luz se abrazaban en la biblioteca , pero era siempre Amity quien iniciaba el contacto porque su Omega se lo pedía.

Ahora era Luz. Amity contempló la posibilidad de que su Alfa se saliera de control. Pero era un poco diferente a lo normal , un Alfa reclamaría un Omega pero Luz solo estaba allí abrazándola con cariño.

Fue muy lindo y suave , Amity devolvió el abrazo con el mismo cariño.

  
— _Hueles bien , de verdad me gustas_ — Luz susurro palabras en otro idioma y luego pareció salir del trance que si Alfa le proyecto. Proceso durante unos momentos la situación antes de separarse de Amity — Oh - Lo siento Amity , yo no se que paso simplemente-

— Hey Luz , no te preocupes ¿Si? , Hiciste lo mismo por mi la otra vez — Amity sintió su cara Arder , la idea de abrazarce con Luz era tan encantadora que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas.

— Entonces...¿Puedo abrazarte? — Luz quería hacerlo , realmente quería abrazar a Amity — Oh! Espera! — Luz jalo a Amity hacia el Puf de la habitación donde se sentó y un poco más adelante sentó a Amity.

Tomo el libro que dejo hace unos segundos y se lo paso a Amity.

— Realmente no puedo centrarme en las palabras ahora así que esto puede servir — Luz menciono con cuidado , Si Amity no quería estaba bien.

— no hay problema — Amity Tomo el libro y empezó a urgar para ver en qué página iba. Hasta que sintió como Luz le abrazaba por la espalda.

Su cara ardió de forma intensa , oh wow , nunca pensó en esa posibilidad. Tal vez , quien sabe , no sabía.  
Intento no sonar como tonta mientras intentaba detener el compas alocado de su corazón y su lectura empezó.

En un inicio su habla fue rígida y algo tosca pero con los minutos se relajo notablemente con Luz , tal vez era el olor o la familiaridad que tenía con ella ahora. Cualquiera de las razones le venía bien así que fue grato el tiempo que pasaron entre si aunque solo fuera leyendo.

— Oye Luz — Amity pregunto luego de terminar el capítulo de esa semana. Solo recibió un sonido de parte de la humana — ¿Que significa 'Mi gostas'? — Amity Pregunto , era lo único que recortaba de las palabras extrañas de Luz.

— creo que quieres decir ' _Me gustas_ ' , significa Me gustas ¿Porque? — Luz recordaba muy poco de cuando su Alfa tomo el mando y ahora estaba realmente relajada mientras abrazaba a Amity así que no pensó muy bien la pregunta y la respuesta que dió.

Amity se quedó un momento pensando mientras su cara se sonrojaba hasta tornar toda su cara de aquel color rojizo. Luz había dicho que la Amaba. Luz había dicho que la amaba.

Dejo de pensar por un segundo.

— Porque _me gustas_ — Amity dijo de manera baja , su Omega solo quería gritar eso. Ella solo quería gritar eso. Por primera vez , estaba de acuerdo en que decir en esa situación.

— Oh gracias — Luz respondió de manera automática.

Amity se quedó callada y sonrojada mientras Luz abría los ojos , fruncía el seño y procesaba las palabras dichas.  
Primero recordó la forma en que sonaban las palabras dichas por Amity en español. Tan elegante y tan tierno.

Y luego pensó en el impacto de estás.

Oh  
Oh  
OH

— Tu también me gustas... — Respondió a manera de susurro , realmente sentía su cara Arder en ese momento.

— Oh , genial — Amity respondió aquello.

Ninguna de las dos tenía ni idea de que decir. Solo se quedaron en aquel abrazo que al rato volvió a la comodidad de antes.

Sabían lo que sentía la otra , pero ahora no estaban lista para algo más allá así que por el momento aquello bastaba. Aquellos abrazos son lo más preciado en este momento.

  
————————————

Extra :

  
— ¿No crees que están más extrañas hoy? — Willow pregunto a nadie en específico mientras avanzaba hacia su salón y pasaba junto a los casilleros donde estaba luz y Amity.

Amity no se notaba incómoda o a punto de tener un Gay Pánic y Luz se veía más brillante que te costumbre , estando muy cerca del espacio personal de Amity. Una comodidad estraña.

— y están derrochando Feromonas — Viney fue quien respondió. 

Al menos las feromonas ya tenían a alguien exacto que cubrir pero no hacía más fácil el trabajo de mantener los pasillos.

— No entiendo — Gus se mantuvo completamente Ajeno , el asunto de las feromonas era totalmente invisible para el.

Willow solo se rió levemente de su amigo antes de volver a avanzar a su clase. Mientras Amity y Luz sean felices todo estaría bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no creo que Amity y Luz tengan que ser pareja para entender sus sentimientos.  
> A la larga Luz se acostumbrara a la diferencia de amistad y Amor y podrá decirle a Amity de manera más franca y menos torpe sus sentimientos y Amity estará allí para recibirlos con amor.  
> Solo deben dejar crecer su amor uwu , solo que no lo voy a escribir xjsjjds
> 
> -Tengo otro historia donde son tres hermanas Noceda por si le interesa a alguien!  
> \- FELIZ AÑO NUEVO OOOO

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno , esto fue extraño pero quise escribir está temática , próximamente escribiré una segunda parte.


End file.
